


Daisies

by lostatsea



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: daisies, it's really short just something i wrote, jenna is smol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostatsea/pseuds/lostatsea
Summary: She was Jenna with the daisies in her hair. She liked that.





	

When Jenna was young, she would scavenge for new flowers in her large yard every afternoon, inspecting the blades of long grass intertwined with the beautiful, blossoming works of nature. She’d carefully pluck them from the greenery, admiring their snow-white petals and honey-yellow centers. She’d stash them in her weaved basket and let them pile there, before deciding she had a substantial amount. 

She’d walk back to her house then, enjoying the steady feel of her feet cross the hilly terrain of her own backyard, sure to note the incline or decline of each step. She’d speed up by the creek that carried through from the forest, only to always find a sharp cease of the magnificent flow of water at the base of a small rise in the land. Nonetheless, she’d put her hand out as she ran, letting the wind produce challenge against her forward movement. 

And when she arrived back at her quaint, adored home that had a unique position among empty fields of green and daisies, her mother was eagerly waiting by the kitchen sink. Jenna would reveal her the collections of the day, laying the flowers out on the wooden table with a sense of pride and accomplishment swirling through her veins. She’d grin euphorically when her mother complimented her work, cheeks rosy with delight and innocence. 

Then, before school the following morning, her mother would string daisies with careful precision in her golden locks of hair. She'd arrive at school with those flowers waving effortlessly among braids, feeling like a fairy as she floated through the hallways. She was the odd one out, obviously noted when the other students gawked at her, spitting harshly worded sentences and sending cackles through her ears. 

She didn’t mind their teasing, though, as long as her hair was dressed with the lovely flowers. She was Jenna with the daisies in her hair. She liked that.


End file.
